


Журавлиное перо

by kotka



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotka/pseuds/kotka
Summary: Цуру – оборотни-журавли, которые приносят счастье, благополучие и доброту. Творческим людям они любят присылать вдохновение. А вот Фабрицио один цуру принес и любовь.
Relationships: Ermal Meta & Fabrizio Moro, Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 5





	Журавлиное перо

_«Флейты бамбуковой голос_

_Слышу из дальнего леса,_

_Ветер влюбился, должно быть…»_

_Хатори Хасо_

– Ну что, нам когда тебя ждать обратно? Да и ждать ли вообще?

– Не знаю… А что, вы успели соскучиться? – ухмыльнулся Фабрицио.

Голос на другом конце телефонной трубки мгновенно стал серьезнее.

– Это не шутки, я действительно переживаю.

Фабрицио тяжело вздохнул. Опять этот разговор, иногда кажется, что проще вообще не звонить.

– Мы это обсуждали, и не один раз, Роберто…

– Я буду возвращаться к этой теме ровно столько раз, сколько будет нужно. Что тебя там держит? В монахи решил податься? Подумай о маме с сестрой, они ведь безумно скучают. Я понимал, почему ты сбежал туда тогда, искал вдохновение, это нормально. Я так же четко осознавал, что это может затянуться на полгода или год, но вот уже идет второй…

Фабрицио молчал.

***

Действительно, два года назад он почувствовал, что ему нужна передышка. Глоток свежего воздуха. Захотелось уехать куда-нибудь далеко, где тебя никто не найдет, никто не достанет, где не будет всей этой римской суеты и шума. Естественно, многие не поняли этого желания Фабрицио, до последнего подшучивали над ним и не больно-то верили, что он вот так вот возьмет и рванет неизвестно куда. А он рванул, отправился за вдохновением, навстречу новым приключениям, новой культуре.

Фабрицио уехал в Японию. Просто ему так захотелось, спонтанное решение. Он провел в Токио несколько дней, но не нашел того, что искал. Да, это было что-то новое, совершенно не похожее на его родную и горячо любимую Италию, однако, там было слишком людно и шумно. Вскоре он покинул японскую столицу и направился вглубь страны. Как таковой цели или конечного пункта назначения у него не было, он лишь искал место, где сможет обрести покой, хотя бы на время. Основной проблемой в этом путешествии был языковой барьер. Да, ехать в другую страну, при этом, не зная никакой другой язык, за исключением родного, было плохой идеей, но подумал об этом Фабрицио лишь когда ступил на территорию японского аэропорта. И если в Токио были те, кто хоть как-то говорил хотя бы на английском, а это уже для Фабрицио было лучше, чем ничего, то в провинциях с этим совсем худо. Тем не менее, ему повезло наткнуться на одну очень старую деревушку, стоящую посреди леса, недалеко от дикого водопада, в которой жил высокий широкоплечий француз с длинными блондинистыми волосами по имени Луи. Луи оказался весьма успешным и знаменитым предпринимателем, который пять лет назад уехал в Японию примерно за тем же, за чем и Фабри, и решил уже не возвращаться домой, а еще он бегло говорил по-итальянски, что не могло не радовать Моро. Луи объяснил, что это не совсем обычная деревня, а скорее целый клан, и тут не любят чужаков.

Фабрицио разрешили остаться на ночь, а утром окончательное решение должен был принять глава клана. Ему выделили небольшой скромный домик, который был как бы отгорожен от остальной части поселения лесом. Внутри было довольно пусто: пара теплых одеял для сна, старинный заварочный чайник и две чашки для чая. Дорога выдалась долгой и тяжелой, поэтому Фабрицио кинул в угол рюкзак с вещами, рядом аккуратно поставил гитару и прилег подремать. Но стоило ему распластаться на полу, как усталость навалилась с новой силой, и он моментально крепко заснул. Глаза смог разлепить лишь ближе к закату, но вставать не спешил. Фабрицио слушал как на улице между деревьев гуляет ветер и поет свои песни, как последние лучи уходящего солнца пробивались сквозь окно в его небольшое убежище, а сам он думал о том, правильно ли сейчас поступает? Чего он хочет добиться? Может бросить все и просто вернуться домой? Но мысли эти его не радовали. Он продолжал смотреть в окошко и чувствовал, что солнце проникает не только в дом, но и будто в него самого. «Было бы хорошо остаться здесь». Кажется, эта мысль поставила все на свои места.

Фабрицио встал, ему резко захотелось поиграть на гитаре. Он взял в руки инструмент, вышел на улицу, уселся на небольшую ступеньку перед «своим домом» и начал перебирать струны. Чистая импровизация. В какой-то момент мужчина почувствовал, что за ним кто-то наблюдает из-за деревьев. Перестал играть. Фабрицио начал вглядываться в лес и заметил два черных глаза. Приглядевшись, он понял, что это не человек, а журавль. Высокая горделивая птица с красной макушкой, белой грудью, черными крыльями и лапами следила за мужчиной. В его взгляде читалось любопытство и недоумение. Такие живые, человеческие эмоции. Фабрицио читал, что журавли – уважаемые в Японии птицы, являющиеся покровителями творческих людей. Он подумал, что будет нехорошо смущать своего важного гостя таким пристальным взглядом, поэтому посмотрел на небо и продолжил бренчать. Спустя пару минут Фабрицио краем глаза заметил какое-то движение в том месте, где стоял журавль. Оказалось, его гость таки вышел из-за деревьев, и теперь его было очень хорошо видно. Птица продолжала наблюдать за Фабрицио, но теперь с неким теплом во взгляде. Так они просидели вплоть до наступления темноты. В конце концов, Фабрицио медленно поднялся со ступеньки, поклонился журавлю и ушел в дом спать.

На следующее утро проснулся он рано. Ничего не хотелось. Фабрицио собрался подышать воздухом. Отодвинув ширму, которая служила дверью в этом доме, на пороге он увидел длинное белоснежное перо. Журавлиное перо. Красивое. Фабрицио поднял его и начал внимательно рассматривать. В этот же момент к его дому неторопливо направлялись Луи в компании старика. Увидев в руках Фабрицио перо, старик резко остановился, что-то сказал Луи, и, поклонившись, направился обратно. Моро был удивлен таким поведением. Француз, подойдя к нему поближе, заговорил:

– Старейшина сказал, что журавли оставляют свои перья только «чистым» людям. Это хороший знак. Ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько захочешь. В еде тебе не откажут. Взамен просят лишь помогать по хозяйству.

И Фабрицио остался. С того самого момента каждый его день был похож на предыдущий, и это было прекрасно. Днем он помогал в деревне, изредка выезжал в город, а вечерами играл на гитаре своему главному слушателю – тому самому журавлю. Его перо Фабрицио повесил на стене в доме как особо ценный подарок. Но вот однажды вечером друг не пришел на его своеобразный концерт. Фабрицио очень сильно расстроился. Весь следующий день он чувствовал пустоту внутри и с нетерпением ждал, когда наступит вечер, ведь, все бывает, мало ли, что случилось с птицей, и почему она не пришла вчера, но сегодня она должна быть на том же месте. Но и в тот вечер журавль не появился. Фабрицио охватила тоска и он ушел спать с тревожными мыслями. На третий вечер Фабрицио не стал тешить себя мыслью о том, что к нему прилетит журавль, но, тем не менее, все равно вышел поиграть на гитаре. Посидев немного, он заметил какое-то движение среди деревьев и с надеждой посмотрел на то место, где обычно слушал его журавль. Какого же было его удивление, когда там он увидел не своего почетного гостья, а юношу, высокого европейца в светлой хлопковой рубашке и штанах с копной темных кудрей на голове и темно-карими, практически черными глазами. Он явно был в смятении и боялся подойти ближе, но в конце концов сделал пару шагов к дому.

– Простите, – на удивление Фабрицио, парень заговорил на чистом итальянском, – я не хотел вас прерывать.

– Ничего, – ответил Фабри и продолжил сверлить незнакомца удивленным взглядом.

Тот несмело подошел практически вплотную к крыльцу, но продолжал смущенно молчать.

– Фабрицио, – решил прервать глупое молчание Моро и протянул руку для рукопожатия. Смущение парня сменилось задумчивость. Он легонько тряхнул головой и протянул руку в ответ.

– Эрмаль.

– Итальянец? – Фабрицио действительно был поражен его знанием итальянского.

– Ну… в каком-то смысле, – ответил Эрмаль.

– Хм, как странно, мне сказали, что тут не любят чужаков, а ты уже третий…

– А я не совсем чужак, периодически заглядываю сюда, когда есть время, останавливаюсь в этом доме, – Эрмаль кивнул на лачугу, – а сейчас вот как получилось, она, оказывается, уже занята.

Фабрицио выпалил следующую фрау быстрее, чем успел обдумать ее смысл:

– Ну, ты можешь и в этот раз остаться здесь, просто со мной…

Эрмаль улыбнулся.

– Я буду очень рад.

И с того вечера все как-то поменялось. Тогда они дотемна сидели на крыльце, Эрмаль попросил Фабрицио поиграть ему на гитаре. А потом не прошло и недели, как они начали засыпать исключительно в обнимку, дом наполнился теплотой, уютом, жаркими объятиями и нежными поцелуями. Все было хорошо. Время от времени Фабрицио вспоминал о своем старом друге журавле, и его охватывала печаль, но Эрмаль быстро заполнял ее своей лучезарной улыбкой и трепетными прикосновениями. Однажды вечером когда они вдвоем с Фабрицио по уже сложившейся традиции сидели на крыльце и смотрела на заходящее солнце, на того вновь нахлынули воспоминания о первых днях в этой деревне и он решил поделиться ими с Эрмалем.

– Знаешь, когда я только приехал сюда, в первый же день к моему дому пришел журавль и слушал, как я играю на гитаре. Прямо как ты когда-то, – усмехнулся Фабрицио. – Он подарил мне свое перо, ты видел, оно висит на стене, и именно из-за него мне разрешили остаться здесь. Он приходил ко мне каждый вечер, а потом вдруг исчез… Как думаешь, что с ним могло случиться? Я его обидел? Он меня бросил?

Эрмаль молчал. Но Фабрицио почувствовал, как тот напрягся. Он немного нервно провел рукой по свои кудрям, рвано вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

– Рано или поздно это должно было произойти, – прошептал Эрмаль.

Потом резко открыл глаза, улыбнулся своей привычной улыбкой, взял руку Фабрцио и нежно поцеловал каждый палец.

– А ты уверен, что он тебя бросил, – Эрмаль поднял на Фабрицио свои темные глаза, в которых было море любви и ласки, и маленькая капелька страха. – Кажется, мне пора рассказать тебе один секрет…

***

Вот так живешь себе, живешь, а потом будто бы попадаешь в древнюю сказку, где ты – можно сказать принц, а вот твоя принцесса и не принцесса вовсе, а парень-оборотень. Фабрицио усмехнулся.

– … Фабрицио, ты меня слушаешь?

– Роберто, я слышал это уже ни один раз. Не вернусь я. Не сейчас точно. Я нашел здесь то, что искал. Не беспокойтесь за меня.


End file.
